


VHS tapes

by Introvert_Express, JosA_through_JosZ



Series: How to train your tyrant(s) [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ada ships it, Albert can't decided who he likes more, Albert finds it hot, Claire doesn't know Albert tried to kill Chris yet, Claire is very concerned for Leon, Leon has a trench coat kink, Leon is a monster fucker/tamer AU, M/M, She also totally got a recording of them fucking, Tyrants have a Leon kink, X be power walking for the booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_Express/pseuds/Introvert_Express, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosA_through_JosZ/pseuds/JosA_through_JosZ
Summary: After coming back to life Wesker decides he should check in on his old companion William Birkin to see how he's holding up after the disaster as the mansion.Or Wesker goes back to Raccoon City after "dying " and while looking for Birkin finds something much more interesting.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Series: How to train your tyrant(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694269
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	VHS tapes

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise motherfuckers! Wesker is in Raccoon City and he is looking for his old science partner Birkin!
> 
> anyway. if you read the first trainwreck (which I recommend reading, not for continuity but for the porn) then you already know who this is going to go down. mostly.

Wesker was not a very sentimental person.

He wasn’t exactly raised to like humans. He was raised to be a god, and does a god need with useless and fragile humans? 

That being said, Wesker did “like” some humans. William Birkin for instance. The man was a genius, though he could come off as annoying if Wesker was around him for too long, but a genius nonetheless. The issue was that even a genius can be paranoid, and paranoia can lead to idiotic decisions no matter how smart a person is. 

Wesker had heard all about how ridiculous the situation had gotten in Raccoon city. It would be a lie to claim he was shocked. Of course, Umbrella's employees were uninspired by what happened in Arklay a few months ago. Did the company really believe that their scientists would lie down and allow themselves to be killed that easily? He hadn’t been able to get news of how Birkin or even Bard were handling what happened in Arklay but Wesker doubted either handled it well.

Last he’d been able to hear about the city at all was that it had gone to shit, and looking at it now- he had to agree. The city was a burning husk of what it was only a few months ago. People running for their lives, zombies had infested almost every area of the city, and while he never saw it, he did hear a licker from outside somewhere. All in all, Wesker found he preferred how the city looked before. 

Yes, he preferred the lack of people, but he also preferred there to be less fire and screaming as well. 

Coming in through the back to avoid any possible detection Wesker finally reached the RPD. Walking through the remains of the police station Wesker was quickly able to figure out exactly what happened. Chief Irons clearly never took his old team seriously, as there was no doubt that Jill and Chris would have pressed the matter, they most likely pressed for rights to an investigation on Umbrella themselves and based on how the station looks they were denied. Otherwise, they’d be clearing the place of the zombies and B.O.Ws rather than allowing it to become completely overflowing with them. 

However, that doesn’t quite answer how Umbrella would allow this to happen.

Wesker grew bored with the RPD before long and settled on taking the police station's secret office to get to the sewers easier. Redfield could easily be around the city even if he’s not in the station itself, the same applies to Jill. Upon entrance to the foyer, he made a brand new discovery- the office was wide open. Someone had actually not only figured out how to get in but went through the trouble of doing it. 

Wesker was almost impressed. If not for the fact that this means his path could be blocked, whether it be someone meddling with his plans or evidence that S.T.A.R.S knew more than they should have yet to be seen, however.

The sewers were… the sewers. No matter the situation it would still smell as terrible. The new infection spreading in the sewers was really the only point of interest for Wesker. 

The interesting part was that it wasn’t the T-virus he was seeing. Giant hulking mounds of infection. Not exactly the most sophisticated weapon but they could prove effective if used correctly. Something about this just screamed “Birkin” which Wesker found to be very discouraging. 

Without some much as a scratch or even a speck of shit- which should be impossible, Wesker made his way into the Nest with relatively good speed. Since he was smart enough to bring his old ID bracelet from when he worked in the labs himself he was able to easily glide through the facility with little to no issue. 

Some of the issues he did have were the complete lack of Birkin and the immense amount of infected roaming the halls of the cramped Nest. Surely though, Birkin would be near his precious samples, they were his life. The biggest issue, however, was that Wesker had never been in the first Nest. Only Nest 2 as he worked solely on the T-virus. He didn’t actually know which way to go, and it wasn’t like there were signs plastered everywhere. He hated to admit it, but he was lost.

With a sigh of disappointment, Wesker headed towards the east lab, if it was wrong he could always turn around and try the west lab. It’s not as if anything here could actually harm him. With the prototype virus that Birkin had made him, he would be fine, even if they did attack him it would heal with no evidence of it even occurring.

Entering the lob Wesker found himself lucky. No dead within sight. Perhaps he was on the right track after all then, Surly Birkin and his woman would have enough sense to keep the dead out. As a sense of amusement washed over him Wesker move into the presentation room, and-

This was the wrong place, wasn’t it?

A giant greenhouse...underground...with what looks to be charred bodies. This was definitely not the right lab. Though- Wesker was more than happy to see a live Tyrant in action, even if they seemed a bit… preoccupied at the time. Though from the sounds of things the person underneath was just as overjoyed as the Tyrant. 

He’d be stealing the video footage from this room later. It could be very- educational for...understanding Tyrants in…tight situations...yep, that’s what Wesker was going to keep telling himself. Far better than saying monster porn.

Exiting the room as to not disturb the fun hidden in the greenhouse Wesker backtracked to the west lab. Hopefully, he’d find a security room or something similar while exploring Nest, or maybe he’ll have a “chat” with the Tyrants “partner” once the two are done.

After a completely useless, well- mostly useless the information on Tyrants will be put to extremely good use once he finds the video for it that is, other than that Wesker turned up empty on his search for Birkin. He hadn’t been infected with the T-virus as far as Wesker could tell, but it was very obvious that something had gone horribly wrong regarding Birkin. Somewhere along his search through the facility, an idiot had managed to activate the self destruct of the Nest, however. Which of course put a bit of a wrench in his plans to find that video, after all, if Birkin has retained any sense he will sure flee and get away from Raccoon to live another day. Wesker can always find him later.

Wesker was slightly pissed. He finally found the monitor room with video footage of the entire place, and the fucking video he wanted was gone. Someone had swiped the damn thing and deleted it after. Wesker hated people. 

Just as he was about to punch the monitor in front of him in frustration, Wesker heard a noise from the elevator. This was a very bad time for someone to show up if it was Birkin they get to live. Anyone else he’s killing.

Just as the elevator door opened a horribly beat young man stumbled through the doors, barely able to stand.

“Wish I’d kept that damn first aid spray. It’d be really helpful now.” He was dirty blood, smelt very similar to the sewer and his right leg had a giant rip in his pants. As Wesker glared at the young man he couldn’t help but find him similar to someone- oh shit. Welp, if Wesker can’t find the video, then the next best thing is one of the participants of said video. As the young man slowly lost consciousness due to his injuries, Wesker went back on his earlier promise to kill whoever was in the elevator, save Birkin, and tentatively picked the man up.

It doesn’t matter if they are wearing RPD gear or not anyone who would willingly...test a Tyrant's stamina, is perfect for Wesker to keep around for at least a little while. Carrying the young man Wesker ignored the buzzing from one of the monitors and headed towards the lift down to the train. 

It was an interesting power walk to the lift. Noticeably the Tyrant from earlier was power walking behind him, in fact- it looks fairly pissed. Wesker debated on stopping and just giving him his “partner” to see if that would quell his anger. The issue with that plan was the self-destruction of the lab, however. The Tyrant could have his twink in a moment after they all got onto the lift. 

After reaching the lift Wesker gently placed the young man down and started to work the lift in order to get them to the train in time. The Tyrant- who looked far different on his right side, evidently didn’t care what Wesker did as long as his companion from earlier was okay. 

“Interesting.” The Tyrant gowled whenever Wesker approached the man next to him, at one point the Tyrant even swiped his large claw at him. After what happened in Arklay, Wesker decided he most definitely wanted to keep a safe distance lest he is skewered again. 

Not before too long, the lift reached the bottom, just as the rookie cop began to stir from his small, but much-needed nap. 

“Where…? I was in the elevator…?” The Tyrant quickly but carefully picked up his “partner” and carried him towards the train out of the Lab. Following close behind Wesker debated on saying anything to the slightly confused young man. Inevitably he would have to talk to him, so sooner would most likely be better than never.

“You fell unconscious, I carried you to the lift and then your friend here decided it wanted me nowhere near you. Other than that you haven’t missed too much.” The rookie’s eyes went in and out of focus as he took in what little detail Wesker would give with a slight nod. 

“That’s not a nice big guy, he helped me…” The Tyrant was carrying the man like one would carry a child. However, Wesker did notice the Tyrant's hand rested protectively over the man’s ass of all things. “I hope he didn’t hurt you, he gets a bit grumpy.” 

“Why not at all, he merely didn’t want you hurt,” Wesker flashed a small grin, “I am very curious how you managed to befriend him, however, Tyrants are made to hunt and kill targets after all.”

“Pretty sure the only thing this guy has killed is a few zombies. Unless you count that William Birkin guy.” Wesker did not like where this was going. “But he was infected with this other thing and tried to kill everyone. He was still a bit extreme about handling it, however.” 

“Pity, I knew Birkin.” Wesker gave a slight and solemn nod. “The man was smart, but scared of his own shadow most days.” 

“You aren’t Umbrella are you?” The rookie was now much more wary of Wesker, even more so when the man howled with a laugh.

“No! I was formerly part of S.T.A.R.S before I quit a few months ago. Umbrella wasn’t being handled, and I had information from William since we’d known each other for a while. If anything I want to destroy Umbrella.” While it wasn’t all true, it wasn’t all a lie either. A middle ground he could work off of, however.

The small talk went back and forth for a while longer before they started to board the train, at some point Wesker had caught the man’s name, and he has to say, Leon seems very interesting. In fact, he planned to continue their talk on the train, but of course- if it’s not one Redfield, it’s another.

Wesker still wishes he'd gotten that tape though.

**Author's Note:**

> After Claire kills Birkin's fifth form she and Leon talk about X and discuss what happened, Sherry even gives him his name finally. if that scene is wanted I might write it, it'd be its own oneshot though.  
> And the reason X wasn't with Leon in the elevator is that Leon thought Birkin had killed him and couldn't waste time while trying to get away. thus X still has the G infected arm.   
> And can we just agree that Albert is kinda an ass? Like I love BOW Jesus over there but the guys an ass.
> 
> Also who the hell took the video of Leon and X?


End file.
